Lie Ren
Lie Ren is one of the main characters of RWBY. He is a student at Haven Academy and a member of team JNPR. He later helps save the world of Remnant from the Grimm of Salem. He is the partner and love interest of Nora Valkyrie. Biography Early History Lie Ren is from the village of Koryo, where he grew up with with family. He eventually befriended a girl named Nora Valkyrie, and the two became very close, with Ren defending her from bullies. Eventually, the village came under attack by the Grimm lead by Hazel Callows, leading to the death of Ren's family. Afterwards, Ren and Nora looked after each other. Time at Haven Academy Ren enrolled at Haven Academy with Nora, and the two became partners in the forest of initiation. Ren and Nora then became members of team JNPR, alongside Lyrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. As such, Ren helped teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting the Grimm in various different battles and skirmishes across Remnant, on assignments from Haven Academy. While fighting the Grimm, Ren also kept up with his studies, as well as cooked food for the team. Ren helped team JNPR reach the finals in the Vytal Tournament, until the forces of Grimm under Cinder Fall attacked. After the fall of Haven, Ren joins with Ruby Rose, as well as Nora and Jaune, on their quest to Mistral to find a map leading to the land of the Grimm. War for Remnant Ren helped Ruby, Jaune and Nora in fighting against the Grimm on their long trek to Mistral, helping save villages along the way. Eventually, they reach the village of Koryo, much to Ren's anger, as the village has been taken over by the Grimm. Ren helps fight the Grimm in Koryo, then he and the others battle the Nuckelavee Grimm unleashed by Hazel that originally decimated the village when Ren was young. With the help of the others, Ren finally kills the Nuckelavee, gaining part of his revenge. As such, Ren continues with the others to Mistral, eventually finding the map, but are ambushed by Tyrian Nikos and Hazel, who capture Ruby and Jaune. Ren and Nora evade capture and retrieve the map, fighting past Hazel, then he regroups with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR, which includes a revived Lyrha Nikos, as all of them band together in fighting off the Grimm and defending Mistral. With that, Ren heads with united teams RWBY and JNPR to the land of the Grimm, fighting past the Grimm until they reach Salem's castle. There, Ren and Nora fight Hazel in one last battle, and though they are both severely wounded, Ren and Nora manage to defeat and kill Hazel. However, immediately after, the Grimm Dragon spots them and prepares to fire a devastating ray at them. Seeing that their wounds are too great, as well as fatal, Ren and Nora decide to accept their fate, with Ren and Nora sharing a tender kiss as the Grimm dragon fires its ray and kills both Ren and Nora, though both are content. Personality Ren is very calm, sophisticated and friendly. He is shown to be very mellow and quiet and is very collected and rarely ever loses his temper. While he appears to be very solemn and serious, he does have a humorous and playful side, and he does partake in activities with his friends. He is shown to be very relaxed and easy going. He is very polite towards others, and he is shown to be very patient with others, such as often playfully tolerating the much more hyperactive and bubbly Nora. He also shows a strong desire to help others and is very compassionate. However, when confronted with his past, he becomes more reckless and vindictive, but is ultimately able to keep calm of himself. Ren is also very studious and prefers peace and quiet, and is also highly intelligent. He is also a very skilled cook, often making meals for his team. Appearance Ren is a very handsome young man with light skin and is of slightly tall height. He has black hair with full bangs and has a ponytail, has violet eyes, and he also has an athletic and muscular build. He speaks in a mature and deep voice with a masculine pitch and usually has a calm tone. Abilities Ren has a semblance that allows him to shield himself and others from sight, making them invisible to others, especially enemies. He is also a very strong and capable fighter, and is incredibly agile, as well as being very physically strong as well. Ren's weapon, Storm Flower, consist of duel handguns that have sharp blades attached. Relationships Nora Valkyrie Nora is Ren's best friend, since childhood, and Ren has always been very protective of Nora, ever since they were kids. He is very patient around her and often is also playful to her as well. The two share a very strong and close bond and would do anything for each other. Ren was initially unaware of Nora's feelings for him, but eventually, upon discovering them, starts to reciprocate them. This ultimately leads to them kissing just before their deaths. Jaune Arc Ren is very friendly and supportive towards Jaune, and they both care about each other very much. They are both very protective of each other and they work very well together in combat. RWBY Chibi Lie Ren appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like his canon counterpart, Ren in Chibi is shown to be very calm, sophisticated and mellow. However, he is also shown to be much more playful, mischievous and fun loving, and tends to be overzealous over petty things. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Sophisticated Category:Vigilantes Category:Altruistic Category:War Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Serious Category:Childhood Friends Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Creators Category:Deceased Category:Determinators Category:Forgivers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Gunman Category:Enforcers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Rescuers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Recurring Category:Guardians Category:Pure of Heart Category:Selfless Category:Martial Artists Category:Hard Workers Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Healers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Honorable Category:Wise Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Genius Category:Lawful Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Animal Kindness Category:Obsessed